


Epic Spy Stuff

by CaptainThotiana



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sort Of, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainThotiana/pseuds/CaptainThotiana
Summary: For lah_mrh, who wrote A Sky Full Of Stars where Ash goes to Talos to fix Chris and they live happily ever after (full homo).Chris and Ash are Section 31 Bros and do epic spy shit together. Dogs, but not really, because aliens, I was really tired when I wrote this, and teen rating only for swearing because Tired Cap Says Fuck.





	Epic Spy Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Sky Full of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117579) by [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh). 



> Congrats! A thing! Pls read it I crave comments and feedback.

Some would say that Section 31 was merely a myth - a story told to scare cadets and ensigns into obeying the rules. Others would say they were just ghosts, never seen but always watching.

A few of the more specific theories said that one could summon them by saying the name three times alone in a dark room, and suddenly you wouldn’t be alone, or that they appeared in the shadows whenever you thought about them.

Ash Tyler, head of Section 31, personally, would say that the family-like crews were just skilled people who did the right thing when the law didn’t work well enough or fast enough.

He would also say that he let his own crew get away with everything but murder - Agent Rosa, a talented pilot, spoke only sarcasm, Agent Griffin had a desperate crush on her and suggested a few violent ways to torture people whenever someone was uncooperative even though Section 31 rules said no torture, Agent N’ssaj didn’t understand human names and referred to everyone casually with nicknames, and, well, then there was the matter of one Christopher Pike.

Said Christopher was currently on the planet below them as the bridge crew watched an attempt to quietly kidnap a dog-like creature who called Esytr, a far-off volcanic planet, home. It wasn’t their usual brand of mission, but Chris had given Ash puppy eyes until he agreed, and he was actually half there to distract the person who’d been abusing Fluffy, as Chris had jokingly named him at one point, who was also a slave trafficker they were removing from his business.

No matter the species, anyone who was a bad egg was rotten down to the core, Ash had observed.

Chris, as the hidden camera informed anyone watching the screen, was now holding Fluffy, who was a large and wiggly dog-shaped good boy, complete with hacked-up melted rocks, which was apparently his native diet. Well, before they melted and all the minerals Fluffy didn’t like got spewed out in the form of molten rock.

Ash discretely tapped his badge, speaking softly into it.

“If you get your ass back to the transport point before I go to bed I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll forget your own name,” he said very quietly, so only Chris could hear.

The bridge crew would forever assume that Chris stiffened and coughed a bit because Fluffy, who was wiggling around in his arms with a delighted volcano doggy smile, had just decided his left arm was a chew toy, and made the implants in it spark.

Bit of both, Ash decided, and returned his focus to the other landing party, who were chasing down Bad Guy Of The Week.

He was a total coward and huddled in a corner when his weapon ran out of juice, where some of the more imposing members of Ash’s crew, a horned and spiked serpentine Tev’aal who was both a pacifist and a vegan, a massive, virtually indestructible Cardassian that tended carefully to his garden of tiny succulents, and a wasp-like Phyllyrian with many pointy things attached who had a pet genetically modified bumblebee that was already almost twenty years old.

Beelzebumble was a Good Fucking Boy and that was non-negotiable.

Sacre, the Phyllyrian, grabbed the scum of the universe human by his scruff and hauled him towards the transport point. Apparently he didn’t like flying in the grasp of a giant humanoid wasp, but he sold slaves so he didn’t get an opinion.

All the agents met up at the transport point, Fluffy and whatever-his-face was in tow, and were promptly beamed back aboard the ship, where Sacre And Co hauled their newest arrestee off towards the brig, which was diligently guarded by the Zombie Shift crew, who were pleasant and had good relations with the day crew, leaving them occasional fresh-baked snacks, and also absolutely terrifying if you were in the brig.

Ash congratulated his crew for a job well done, was almost eaten by an enthusiastic volcano dog, and hauled Chris back to his quarters to make good on his earlier promise.

Fluffy followed.

Ash was about to complain, but Chris interrupted him, insisting that his new friend wouldn’t be a nuisance and he was very polite and non-destructive as long as someone fed him ice cubes, which delighted him almost as much as rocks.

They tried that.

Ash was sitting on top of Chris, grinding down on his lap and in the process of undressing him, when he sat back with a profound sigh.

“Your dog is awfully crunchy.”

The door to the bedroom was closed, and still they could both hear Fluffy crunching away with abandon on his ice cubes.

Chris leaned up to kiss Ash and they both attempted to ignore the sound, but it was only a few seconds before they were both sighing or laughing exasperatedly.

Ash climbed out of bed, putting his uniform jacket back on but not bothering to zip it, and told Chris to stay.

“Come on, Fluffy, you’re staying with Auntie Whoever’s Awake.”

Fluffy was delighted to follow anyone just about anywhere, so Ash brought his bowl of ice cubes and the fireproof stuffed animal someone had miraculously procured from the depths of the ship and wandered around the hallways until he saw someone else.

“Carter,” he greeted Agent Griffin, who immediately jumped into a more official pose, remembered that Ash didn’t care when they were off duty, and relaxed again.

“Sir.”

One battle at a time, Ash thought.

“Could you take Fluffy for tonight? He’s very crunchy and I’m trying to have sex with my boyfriend in peace.”

Maybe he shouldn’t have overshared that much to his agent who snapped to attention at the thought of him, but he wasn’t lying, so.

“Sure,” Carter said, and the glee on his face was clear even as he pretended that having their resident not-quite-dog around was a chore.

“Dismissed,” Ash told him with a wave of his hand, because otherwise Carter might stand there in the hallway for an hour.

Carter nodded and went to walk back to his quarters, but Ash called after him.

“Carter?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Ask Agent Rosa out sometime. Something tells me she won’t decline the offer.”

With that, Ash walked away, mysterious and all-knowing reputation restored, and found Chris obediently on the bed where he left him.

“Now,” Ash said, sitting himself down on his boyfriend’s lap and discarding his jacket to some corner of the room, “where were we?”

———

Fluffy, sadly, had to return home to his planet, where fortunately the Esytrian ambassador they spoke to promised they could visit him in his natural habitat with the rest of his species, and then slapped her forehead in anguish when she realized the city the not-dogs roamed in could have just fed them ice cubes instead of letting them eat the natural rock spires that formed towers.

Chris did not lose his memory, but Ash spent the night admiring him, skin, cybernetics, bionics, and all, and the only thing he’d forgotten by the next morning was the reason they didn’t do that more often.

Section 31 wasn’t as mysterious and all-powerful as some believed, but they did cool spy stuff and felt like family, so they must have been doing something right.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! First fic based on another fic and first gift I’ve written. Thanks lah for the idea and the great fic that made this possible!


End file.
